


Jardinage

by asrial



Category: Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière ne pouvaient pas esperer fuir pour toujours. Discor les trouve et décide de s'amuser un peu avec son "frère"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jardinage

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Le vaisseau fendait l'espace aussi vite que ses moteurs pouvaient le pousser.  
Derrières eux, devant eux, autour d'eux, partout, des racines en nombre sans cesse croissant se développaient pour attraper et immobiliser le vaisseau.

"- Heurk ! Fait quelque chose ! On va être bloqué !"  
"- Je sais gamin ! Je fais ce que je peux !" Explosa le vieux pirate avant de lâcher un juron sanglant.

Non seulement ils allaient être bloqués mais à la vitesse où ils allaient, ils allaient tout simplement casser les moteurs et les monstroplantes n'auraient plus qu'à venir les cueillir comme des courges trop mures !

"- Ils faut qu'on ralentisse !" Cria flora, l'angoisse palpable dans la voix. "Les moteurs sont trop chauds !"  
"- JE SAIS !" Hurla encore le pilote.

Non mais qu'elle idée il avait eut d'accepter de prendre en stop la gamine, le vieux magicien et l'adolescent.

"- Gillian, si vous avez un tour dans votre manche, c'est le moment !" Supplia presque Heurk.

Le visage de cendre, le magicien ne put que secoua la tête.  
Une brutale embardée suivit d'une explosion brutale jeta les quatre membres d'equipage a terre.

"- Les moteurs…" Souffla Jayce en se relevant.

Sa console lui avait explosée au visage et un peu de sang perlait de son front et ses joues.

"- Le vaisseau…est immobilisé…" répondit sur le même ton le pilote.

Cette fois, ils étaient foutus….

"- Aux véhicules !"

Heurk secoua la tête.  
C'était fichu, c'était trop tard, ils n'avaient plus une chance.

"- Il faut réparer Heurk et fuir et…"  
"- C'est fichu mon garçon, les moteurs…On a plus de moteur…y a plus rien a réparer…" Expliqua le pirate, la voix blanche, en voyant passer devant eux les débrits des réacteurs arrachés par des racines.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du vieux loup de l'espace  
Paradoxalement, les racines venaient probablement de leur sauver la vie en arrachant les moteurs remarqua-t-il lorsque les deux réacteurs explosèrent en petits morceaux a quelques parsec de leur position.  
S'ils avaient encore été attachés a la coque, ils auraient volés en eclat.  
Accrochée à sa console, Flora tremblait de la tête au pied.

"- La moitié des ponts sont inaccessibles…la cale aussi…." Murmura-t-elle alors que les alarmes atmosphériques retentissaient en réponse à la baisse brutale d'oxygène sur le pont.  
"- Maitre Jayce, il faut faire quelque chose !" Supplia Oun.

Jayce se laissa glisser au sol, près de son camarade plus vieux.  
Il fixa longuement l'anneau de lumière avant de le tendre devant lui.  
Les racines resserrèrent un peu plus leur emprise sur le vaisseau, oblitérant toute lumière blanche.  
L'anneau resta silencieux.

"- On est perdu…" finit par admettre Jayce.  
"- Ouai…" Souffla encore doucement le capitaine au long court en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent.

Le taux d'oxygène dans l'air avait tellement baissé qu'il avait déjà des papillons devant les yeux.  
Gentiment mais avec une poigne qu'il n'aurait autrement jamais utilisé contre Jayce, il posa sa main sur le bas de son visage, l'empêchant de respirer.  
Le jeune homme se débattit un peu.  
Très vite, ses mouvements se ralentirent avant de stopper tout à fait.  
Ils allaient mourir, c'était certain.  
Et s'il pouvait lui éviter de souffrir aux mains de leurs ennemis…  
Lorsque les monstroplantes entrèrent les le poste de pilotage, il posa gentiment une main sur les yeux de son jeune camarade.  
S'était inutile et idiot mais…  
Lui aussi se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Il n'eut même pas conscience que les monstroplantes les hissaient sur leurs dos pour les rapporter a leur maitre.

***

Discord fixait avec un mélange de jubilation et de déception ses quatre invités.  
Il fit chasser avec irritation le serviteur en fer blanc et le poisson rose pour se concentrer sur les quatre humains…enfin humain…  
La fillette, Flora, lui était comme une sœur, il le sentait.  
Différente, mais semblable toutefois en partie.  
Il la fit évacuer.  
Un peu d'engrais, un peu d'eau et de lumière et il pourrait jouer avec elle pédant un long moment, voir faire évoluer un peu ses troupes. Ses gènes devraient être intéressants à faire reproduire accouplés aux siens…  
Le vieux magicien ensuite…  
Ho comme il lui avait causé de tord lui et ses semblables… Qu'il aurait aimé acquérir ses pouvoirs…  
Lui aussi il le fit évacuer dans une cellule.  
En état d'hypoxie sévère, il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer, comme aux deux autres humains.  
Discord passa sans le voir devant le capitaine pirate.  
Le vaurien était un pilote hors pair comme il aurait voulu en avoir parmi ses troupes.  
Il n'était peut-être pas de bonne politique de l'achever tout de suite malgré son état. Et puis…a la façon donc Jayce se serrait contre lui lorsque ses troupes avaient débarqués dans la cabine de pilotage, le garder en vie resterait un bon moyen de pression contre l'adolescent.  
S'il menaçait le gosse de tuer son ami, le petit serait plus enclin à lui obéir, c'était certain.  
Un sourire glacial échappa au maitre des monstroplantes.  
Deux de ses hommes emportèrent Heurk dans une cellule pas trop inconfortable et les autres le laissèrent seuls avec le jeune homme.  
Discord était partit dans une colère noire lorsqu'on lui avait apporté les corps inertes de ses ennemis.  
Il voulait les vaincre, pas les voir mourir par manque d'oxygène !  
C'était outrageant.  
Il avait forcé ses hommes à ramener un peu de vie dans les quatre mourants.  
Discord resta un long moment immobile devant le corps du fils d'Audric à regarder monter et descendre son torse au rythme de sa respiration.  
Lentement, il posa une main sur sa poitrine.  
Il ne respirait pas lui…Pas comme le gamin…  
Il n'avait pas de poumons…quelques fois par semaine, il s'allongeait sur de la terre humide et lorsqu'il se réveillait, il était repus et soulagé de sa fatigue.  
Le plus dur alors était de se relever, d'arracher les racines qui le maintenaient au sol.  
Parfois il était dur de ne pas céder à la tentation de rester immobile à se gorger de nutriments, de simplement grandir sans limite…  
Sa main quitta sa poitrine pour celle de l'adolescent.  
Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contraster avec la fraicheur de son écorce.  
Il déchira la tunique d'une griffe aigue pour contempler la chair pale, si différence de son écorce verte.  
Si fragile…  
Il écorcha le torse de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.  
Ce son était comme du miel à ses oreilles.  
Combien de fois avait-il espéré avoir ce gamin entre ses mains, a sa merci, pour lui faire payer ce que son créateur avait fait…  
Un petit rire échappa au maitre des racines;  
S'il y réfléchissait, ils étaient demi-frère. Leur père était Audric, a tous les deux…  
Lui était le bâtard inattendu et rejeté, Jayce l'héritier choyé…  
C'était amusant…  
Il écorcha une seconde fois Jayce avant de lécher son doigt humide de sang.  
Un frisson lui échappa.  
Les nutriments contenu étaient si concentrés…un délice…  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle merveille.  
Il se pencha pour laper doucement les deux griffures sanglantes sur le torse du jeune homme.  
Jayce frémit.  
Encore épuisé par le manque d'oxygène aussi bien que l'angoisse, il gémit doucement.  
Discord eut un sourire de fauve, attentif au réveil du jeune homme.

"- Que…"  
"- Bonjour, Jayce.." Badina le maitre des racines.

Le gamin se redressa d'un bond avant de s'immobiliser.  
Sans grâce, il tomba du plan horizontal où l'avaient posés les monstroplantes.  
Discord le regarda choir avec plaisir.  
Oui, décidément, il allait prendre grande satisfaction à faire souffrir ce gosse.  
Le souffle court, le regard un peu fou, Jayce rampa sur le sol pour s'éloigner de son ennemi.  
Discord le laissa faire sans bouger.  
Qu'est ce que le gamin aurait pu faire de toute façon ? Surtout ici ! Au cœur de la forteresse de la Lumière Noire, épuisé comme il l'était, privé de tout moyen de défense…

"- Qu..Quoi ???"

Le chef de monstroplantes eut un petit rire content de lui.  
Il vint s'accroupir près du jeune homme qui leva mollement la main pour tenter de se défendre avec son anneau de lumière.  
Discord lui cassa le doigt, heureux du bruit sec et du cri de douleur de son ennemi avant d'ôter la bague et de la lancer dans un coin.  
Il lâcha le fils d'Audric.  
L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur le sol, sa main blessée serré contre lui.

"- Ne me force pas à être méchant" Roucoula Discord, de plus en plus content de la tournure des événements.

" Où sont…"  
"- Tes amis ??"

Le gamin hocha péniblement la tête.  
Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air bien pitoyable, ainsi recroquevillé par terre, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se redresser pour faire face a son ennemi.  
S'il devait mourir, il aurait voulu le faire debout sur ses pieds. Malheureusement son état l'en empêchait.  
Discord se permit de lâcher un petit rire froid.

"- La gamine…Nous a quitté…" Ronronna le monstroplante.

Ou en tout cas, elle le ferait bientôt, sa personnalité noyée dans un pot de terreau.

"- Quand au vieillard…" Il agita la main, amusé de voir les changements de couleur sur le visage du gosse. 

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui, et il en était très content. Si Jayce tentait de garder son expression aussi impénétrable que possible, avec une réussite tout à fait limité d'ailleurs, ses changements de teint le trahissaient totalement.

"- Et….Heurk…" Insista l'adolescent comme le maitre des Racines d'ajoutait rien.  
"- Tu voudrais savoir ?"

Le fils d'Audric se mordit la langue pour ne pas supplier.  
Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir a Discord.  
Le monstroplante s'approcha de lui sans se soucier de ses pathétiques tentatives pour le repousser.  
Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traina plus qu'il ne le porta jusqu'à un coin de la salle du trône qui donnait en contre bas.  
Sans douceur aucune, il le lâcha.  
L'adolescent resta immobile à ses pieds, pantelant.  
Avec une tendresse trompeuse qui fit relever les yeux au jeune homme, Discord lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Regard là-bas…"

Le jeune homme suivit le geste du monstroplante.  
Un petit hoquet lui échappa.  
Assis sur le sol, livide, a une cinquantaine de mètre en contrebas, dans une minuscule cellule de racine, le pilote tentait visiblement de se reprendre un peu.

"- Il est….vivant…"

Discord se pencha près du tout jeune homme.

"- Oui…il est vivant…je l'ai sauvé…Comme toi…petit frère…"

Le gamin fixa son ennemi sans comprendre.

"- Nous avons le même père après tout…Vrai, il est dommage que nous ne puissions travailler mains dans la main, tu ne crois pas ?"

Jayce secoua la tête révulsé.

"- Pourtant, tu me dois ta vie et celle de ton…compagnon…" Susurra encore Discord. 

Le gamin frémit.

"- Si tu es très sage, je te permettrais de rester dans la même cellule que lui…de temps en temps…"

Il n'eut pas à faire très attention pour voir le soulagement et l'espoir briller dans les yeux de l'adolescent.  
Il lui tapota la joue avant de l'égratigner encore.  
Presque sans y penser, il suça son doigt ensanglanté.  
Oui, décidément, le gout du sang de son ennemi était un nectar…  
Deux racines, dociles, filèrent vers le jeune homme et s'entortillèrent autour de ses biceps pour le soulever de terre;  
Jayce se débattit.  
Discord lui donna une petite tape négligente sur le torse avant de le griffer encore.  
Cette fois, son demi-frère monté à hauteur de son visage, il lapa doucement le sang sans s'occuper de ses cris de révulsion et de terreur.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit le pirate se redresser dans sa cage et lever les yeux vers eux.  
Ainsi, il les voyait sans peine…C'était encore plus drôle…Surtout de le voir se démener contre sa prison végétale sans espoir d'en sortir, éperdu du désir de sauver son jeune ami des griffes du maitre des racines.  
Discord attrapa Jayce par la ceinture de son pantalon pour l'immobiliser le temps qu'une troisième racine s'enroule autour de son ventre et l'empêche de bouger.  
Satisfait, il lui flatta la cuisse.

"- Sois gentil… plus tu te débattras, plus se sera désagréable pour toi…"

En bon tyran avide de dominer l'univers, Discord s'était renseigné sur les humains, il savait ce qui pouvait les contrôler…ou comment les détruire…

De ses petites dents aigues, il perça l'épaule de l'adolescent pour laper une fois de plus le sang.  
Jamais il n'avait imaginé jusque là que le sang humains puisse combler ses désirs de nutriment aussi facilement. C'était presque comme une drogue capiteuse, un alcool sucré et profond qui vous tapissait la gorge et le ventre de soie pour y bruler toute la nuit.  
Ses coups de dents descendirent un peu sur le torse de l'adolescent.  
Il ne le faisait jamais saigner plus de quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour que la multiplicité des coups de crocs fasse gémir le jeune homme a qui mieux-mieux.  
Discord s'arrêta au dessus d'un mamelon pale.  
Les humains étaient vraiment une espèce étrange...tellement d'organes vestigiaux qui ne servaient à rien ? C'étaient les femelles qui allaitaient, non ? Pourquoi les males avaient il donc encore ca ?  
Il perça lentement le petit bourgeon de chair entre deux canines.  
Au dessus de lui, incapable de se contenir, Jayce pleurait doucement.  
Discord nettoya de la langue de sang qui coulait du trou puis fronça les sourcils.  
La blessure était plus grave que les autres, elle refusait de cesser de couler. Ce n'était pas très grave de son point de vue, c'était autant de plaisir en plus à prendre… Mais il ne voulait pas que son jouet s'affaiblisse trop vite non plus.  
Obéissante à sa volonté, une toute petite racine se détacha de celle qui retenait les bras du jeune homme et se glissa dans le trou, accentuant les larmes de Jayce et empêchant le sang de couler.  
Discord les nettoya du bout de la langue.  
Elle aussi était délicieuses…Si riches en électrolytes… idéales pour faire grandir une jeune pousse…Oui… de ça aussi il comptait bien avoir davantage…  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il perça l'autre mamelon puis y fit glisser une racine.  
Docile, les deux racines ondulèrent doucement, permettant au sang de couler très légèrement en même temps qu'il tirait plus de souffrance au jeune humain.  
Satisfait, le maitre des racines recueillit chaque larme et chaque goutte de sang comme un œnologue savoure un grand cru.  
Lorsque les gémissements du fils d'Audric se firent plus sourds et plus rare, Discord lui tapota la joue pour le réconforter.

"- Allons allons, petit frère…nous ne faisons que commencer… Tu vas délicieusement me nourrir avant que je me lasse de toi…"

Jayce ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.  
Discord le força a le regarder.

"- Allons…Dis toi que si tu es bien sage, je te garderais, toi et ton ami, en bonne santé… Tu as juste à me satisfaire, petit humain…C'est tout…"

Un grand frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme.  
Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne sentait plus le poids de la Racine sur sa poitrine.  
Le maitre des monstroplantes sembla suivre ses pensées.

"- Je l'ai détruite bien sur, qu'est ce que tu espérais… Même si ton père nous retrouve, l'univers est à moi a présent. Et toi aussi tu es à moi…"

Il se pencha sur lui pour lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille.  
L'adolescent essaya de rester de marbre mais un frisson et un petit soupir lui échappèrent.  
Heurk faisait souvent ca aussi…  
Discord haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir un sourire lupin.  
Il n'avait pas manqué la réaction de l'adolescent.  
Il recommença, plus doucement cette fois.  
Jayce se tortilla un peu dans les racines.  
Entre la brulure de son torse, le "baiser" presque tendre en rapport sur son oreille, puis son cou a présent, une flamme qu'il connaissait bien commençait à lui remonter dans les reins.  
Ce n'était qu'un reflexe, une tentative physiologique pour repousser la peur, la douleur et la tension mais il ne parvenait pas à l'endiguer.

"- Mais tu aimes ça, dis moi…" Ronronna Discord, très content de lui.

Il posa une main fraiche sur la chair brulante de son demi-frère.  
Un violent spasme parcourut le jeune homme qui gémit encore, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Discord, effleura la peau embrasée avant de le griffer un peu.  
Il le cherchait plus à faire saigner son ennemi a présent.  
Il s'amusait à voir jusqu'où il pourrait me mener.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jayce pour détourner le visage, les yeux clos, incapable de supporter de voir son bourreau alors que le désir lui arquait les reins.  
Le chef des monstroplantes gloussa une fois de plus.  
Une racine monta à l'assaut de la ceinture du jeune humain et la trancha sans peine.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le tissu cède aux assauts des plantes et se déchire, révélant la peau douce et rougie de Jayce.  
Le jeune homme gémit doucement.  
Pudique et honteux, il chercha à se recroqueviller sur lui-même malgré sa position inconfortable, maintenu en l'air par les racines qui le tenait par les biceps.

"- Allons petit frère… pas de ca avec moi." Ronronna encore Discord.

Très vite, deux racines s'attachèrent aux chevilles de l'adolescent et lui écartèrent de force les jambes. Une grimace de douleur échappa au jeune homme. Immédiatement, deux autres racines se glissèrent sous ses cuisses pour le soutenir.  
Pour un peu, Jayce aurait pu remercier Discord pour ce léger soulagement.  
Ses épaules lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient se disloquer et ses hanches lui faisaient mal.  
La pression des racines qui lui écartaient les jambes de force diminua un peu.  
Un soupir lui échappa.

"- Tu pourrais me remercier."

Jayce releva les yeux sur son bourreau avec un mélange de peur et de colère.  
Discord lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur son entre-jambe.  
Le jeune homme donna un peu des reins sans parvenir à se retenir.

"- Jolie racine…" Se moqua le maitre des monstroplante avant de masser l'entre-jambe du fils d'Audric.

Malgré son dégout et sa colère, Jayce ne pu que gémir doucement.  
Il se dégoutait de répondre ainsi aux caresses de son ennemis.  
D'autres racines glissèrent sur sa peau comme autant de mains fraiches sur sa peau brulante, incendiant un peu plus ses nerfs.  
Il arqua les reins, accentuant sans le vouloir la caresse de Discord.  
Fasciné, le monstroplante recula de quelques pas pour retourner s'asseoir sur son trone; suivit pas les racines qui portèrent Jayce jusqu'à lui.  
Discord s'assit tranquillement avant de poser le menton dans sa main.  
Un peu perplexe, il observait avec attention les réactions que les caresses des racines instillaient dans le corps de sa victime.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Lui ne sentait rien…  
Enfin… il sentait la soie de la peau de Jayce sous les plantes qui couraient sur lui, il sentait sa chaleur, ses frémissements et la moiteur qui montait de son corps, vite assimilée par les racines avides. Mais c'était tout.  
Curieux, il se prit a regretter de ne pouvoir ressentir ce qui enflammait les nerfs du fils d'Audric.  
C'était probablement agréable malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
Sinon, il ne gémirait pas pour en avoir plus.  
Il y avait quelques minutes à présent que le jeune homme avait cessé de se battre contre les racines qui le maintenaient. Maintenant, il cherchait leur contact. D'instinct, il avait replié un peu les jambes et écarté davantage les cuisses.  
Discord finit par quitter sa place.  
Intrigué comme un scientifique devant un rat de laboratoire, il entoura le membre dressé du jeune homme qui oscillait sur son ventre comme un bouchon dans la tempête et recueillit du pouce les quelques gouttes de liqueurs qui s'en écoulait.  
Jayce bascula le bassin en avant par reflexe avec un petit cri de plaisir.  
Discord goutta le liquide salé.  
Une fois de plus, il se réjouit de son gout et des nutriments qu'il en tirait.  
Décidément, ce gosse était le plus délicieux engrais qu'il lui avait été donné de consommer.  
Les yeux clos, le souffle court et le rose aux joues, Jayce murmurait doucement, incapable de se retenir.

"- S'il te plait…s'il te plait… plus…S'il te plait…"

Cette fois, Discord haussa un sourcil.  
Il se trouvait dans une situation qui le laissait perplexe.  
Jayce voulait plus, mais plus de quoi ?  
Il fit la moue.  
Il était sur que l'autre humain, en bas, saurait, lui. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui demander. Non seulement il n'avouerait pas son ignorance a un humain, mais en plus, il répugnait à libérer sa victime pour l'instant.  
Il réfléchit.  
Il avait fouetté le désir du jeune humain. S'il se referait à ce qu'il savait, il lui faudrait un fourreau, comme le lui avait confirmé la réaction de Jayce quand il avait entouré son membre de ses doigts. Mais il était sur qu'il y avait quelque chose…Il se comportait comme une femelle à grimper, les jambes écartées et la croupe demandeuse. Pourtant, ses organes reproducteurs n'étaient pas internes, bien au contraire.  
Discord haussa les épaules.  
Une racine glissa sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui gémit. Elle remonta sur lui jusqu'à effleurer son intimité. Les halètements de l'humain accélèrent un peu.  
Presque timide, la racine se glissa en lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.  
Cette fois, le maitre des monstroplante laissa un sourire glacial lui monter aux lèvres.  
Il possédait à présent le moyen idéal pour se faire obéir…Peut-être que l'autre humain réagirait pareil…il faudrait qu'il essaye…S'il pouvait se repaitre de lui également... Les geignements de plaisir de Jayce se muèrent en plaintes de douleur.  
Discord immobilisa les trois racines qui s'enfonçaient en lui.  
Il sentait à travers elles la tension douloureuse des muscles de sa proie.   
Il en retira une et immédiatement, le soulagement glissa sur le visage de Jayce.  
Les racines le possédèrent plus profondément. Discord secoua la tête. De quelle longueur de racines le gamin pouvait-il se satisfaire.  
Il immobilisa les racines lorsqu'il l'inconfort reprit place sur le visage de l'humain.  
Jayce reste immobile quelques instants avant de donner des hanches, suppliant.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Ronronna Discord.

Autant le faire supplier, au moins, ce ne serait pas lui qui s'humilierait de sa méconnaissance.

"- P…plus…"   
"- Plus de quoi…"  
"- B…bou…Bouge…."

A titre d'essais, Discord fit tourner sur elles même les deux racines.  
Jayce geignit de plaisir mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait.  
Le maitre des monstroplante fit reculer les racines puis le posséder à nouveau.  
Le feulement de pur plaisir du jeune homme le fit sourire.  
Ainsi, il voulait être bien couvert comme une femelle, même sans espoir reproductif.  
Obéissantes, les deux racines se mirent à pilonner le fils d'Audric.  
Discord rit doucement.  
Chaque cri et gémissement de plaisir qu'il tirait de la gorge du jeune homme était une gifle de plus jetée au visage de leur père.   
Il reprit le membre délaissé de Jayce entre ses doigts et le pompa tranquillement.  
Cette fois, les cris du jeune homme étaient si fort que Discord pouvait voir entre contrebas les larmes couler sur les joues du pirate.  
Une racine se rua à la rencontre du liquide salé et l'effaça des joues de l'humain.  
Il ne fallait pas gâcher pareil nectar !

"- Je… je vais…" Geignit Jayce en se tortillant dans le berceau de racines qui avait finit par se tisser sous lui pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de se balancer sous la possession brutale ses racines en lui.

Discord ne comprit pas.  
Il allait quoi ?  
Avec un grand spasme, Jayce éclaboussa la main de Discord et son propre ventre de sa semence avant de s'effondrer dans les racines, hors d'haleine.  
Les racines ressortirent avant de chercher à se repaitre du liquide rependu.  
Leur maitre les chassa.  
Curieux, il goutta le liquide.  
Un petit gémissement lui échappa.  
Diantre, c'était encore meilleur que le sang !  
Encore plus concentré en éléments nutritifs.  
Avides, il lapa la semence sur sa main avant de se pencher sur le ventre de Jayce pour n'en laisser aucune goutte.  
Un instant, il fut titillé par l'envie d'arracher encore le précieux fluide au jeune homme mais du y renoncer.  
Entre la perte de sang, la peur, la fatigue, la douleur et le plaisir, le jeune humain s'était évanoui.  
Sans vraiment le voir, il lui flatta l'entre-jambe comme un gentil chien de chasse dont on a apprécié la prise.  
Sans un regard, il le fit porter par les racines jusqu'à la cellule de l'autre humain.  
Il tiendrait parole  
Au moins un temps…  
Il avait hâte que Jayce se remette…  
Il fit apporter aux deux hommes quelques fruits et un peu d'eau.  
Il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe bien s'il voulait les conserver en état. Et leur donner plus d'espace aussi…  
Il s'assit sur son trône pour y réfléchir.  
Mettre en place un élevage prenait du temps.


End file.
